Memories of Jin
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT - FabiaxElright, some FabiaxJin. The war is over, but Fabia still mourns her fiance, Jin. Fabia discovers that she's not the only one who mourns Jin and learns that a certain Commander of the Castle Knights harbors feelings for her.


**Hey, so I decided to write a Fabia oneshot. I totally loved the FabiaxJin pairing and kinda thought a FabiaxElright pairing would be cute. I wrote this tonight so please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and such. So in this fic, Jin and Elright are 3 years older than Fabia and they are best friends. While Jin and Fabia were together, Elright secretly pinned for Fabia as well, but stood back for the sake of his friend's happiness. But what about now?**

**I do not own Bakugan, only this oneshot and my OCs.**

**I really hope you enjoy this oneshot. I don't have a lot of experience writing them but I put a lot of work and effort into this one. Elright is awesome and deserves more screentime and love!**

_Italics indicate flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Fabia's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it…the war was finally over. Peace had finally returned to Neathia and the planet was slowly recovering. To say that I had been happy about this would be an understatement. The war that had caused my home so much devastation was finally at an end. Everyone was busy at work rebuilding the city. Linehalt had already done so much by restoring our war-torn land to its natural beauty that Neathia had been known for.

My sister, Queen Serena, was hard at work making sure that all the repairs were going well. It was, after all, her job to take care of her planet and it's inhabitants. But I knew she could do a good job, she's been Queen for a while now and she's done a great job caring for her people, even with all the stress from the war.

I couldn't help but think about my friends. They had all returned home now that the war was over and Neathia was safe. Dan, who never backed down from any battle and fought so hard for my cause…Marucho, whose brilliant big brain came up with fantastic plans to out maneuver the Gundalian forces…Jake, who always came through for his friends…Ren, who proved his loyalty and helped us through thick and thin…Sora, who despite being hurt the most by Ren, managed to put it behind her and forgive him…and Shun and Ayden, the first two people to actually believe my story and not push me away as a liar. If it weren't for them, the Brawlers wouldn't have come to Neathia to help save my home. If it weren't for the war, I never would have met them all.

I guess one good thing came out of this war…but was it honestly worth what I had already lost? I fingered the locket that I wore every hour of every day before opening it and staring longingly at the image before me.

Jin…

Every time I thought of him, it made my heart ache. I felt a horrible pain in my chest and could feel it course through the rest of my body. I could easily remember every word you said that morning…that fateful day…when I lost you…

* * *

><p><em>"Jin!"<em>

_ Jin turned and saw his beautiful fiancée approaching him. "Fabia? What is wrong?" he asked, in that gentle, tender voice of his. His voice was deep, but not too deep to sound gruff and incoherent. Just hearing him speak was enough to make any girl's knees turn to jelly._

_ "Are you going out to the battlefield?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry._

_ "I must, the Castle Knights need me," he said, setting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them to reassure her and put her at ease. _

_ "I know…but I heard that the Gundalian forces today are larger than they've ever been!" _

_ "Yes, which is why I must fight alongside my soldiers. What kind of Castle Knight would I be if I wasn't there to lead my troops?" _

_He brushed his fingers through her beautiful dark blue hair before placing his hand on her cheek. One of the things Jin loved about Fabia the most was her skin. Fabia's skin was a light purple, almost pink, while most Neathian's skin was light blue. And her green eyes, how he would spend hours just staring into them, the green reminding him of the lush natural life of their home planet that he was fighting so hard to protect._

"_Jin…I just…" Jin quickly pressed his index finger on Fabia's lips to shush her._

"_Don't worry Fabia, I will be fine. It's just another wave of Gundalians. Nothing that Aranaut and I can't handle."_

_Fabia sighed and closed her eyes. "You're right, I-I'm just overreacting." She looked back up to the face of her fiancé. "You'll do great out there, I just know it."_

"_Thank you, Fabia." He turned to leave, but Fabia stopped him._

"_Just…just promise me that you'll come back," she said, the worry reappearing in her green eyes._

"_I promise, Fabia." He held her hands in his tightly, before moving his face closer to her. "I love you."_

"_I love you t-." She was cut off when Jin pressed his lips against hers. This action surprised her, but she was no stranger to kissing Jin. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jin's neck, pulling her face closer to hers while he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her body in close._

* * *

><p>He broke his promise…he didn't come back. But it's not like I could expect him to keep that sort of promise.<p>

It wasn't until later that day when I found out…that **Kazarina** had **killed** him! The news ate at my heart. I felt weak and I couldn't stand up. My heart was pounding so furiously, I was sweating and my body was shaking so much that I could barely see straight. But then I heard the rest of the news.

Aranaut, Jin's loyal Bakugan partner, had been captured by his killer. I didn't know what came over me then, but I felt as though I had to do something. Aranaut was all Jin had left and I wasn't about to lose the last thing connecting me to my beloved Jin.

Against the advice of my sister and others, I stormed Gundalia all on my own. It was easy enough to get on their ship, all I needed was a uniform. From there, I just snuck into Kazarina's lab, where I saw her conducting horrible experiments on Aranaut, and took him back by force.

But when we got back to Neathia, Aranaut didn't remember anything, or so I had assumed. He hadn't mentioned Jin at all and I thought the experiments, courtesy of Kazarina, had wiped Jin from his memories, making him believe that he has always been my partner. But as Aranaut later revealed to me, he just pretended to spare my feelings…knowing that losing Jin caused me great pain.

I continue looking at the hologram of Jin that came from my locket, holding the memories of him close to my heart. Jin was gone…I had to accept that and move on. But…it was just too hard. Jin was everything I had before this horrible war started…so what was I to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Elright's POV<strong>

The repairs to the main city were going swimmingly. I had every soldier under my command assist in the rebuilding. Even some of the citizens were helping out! At this rate, our city should be restored by the end of the week!

I was walking through the halls when I suddenly a soft, sniffling sound. Curiosity instantly took over as I snuck up to the balcony. I gasped lightly when I saw Princess Fabia by the railing. She had her locket open revealing Jin's hologram. I saw her shoulders shake and could hear her rapid breathing. I didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying.

I moved out of sight behind the wall, next to the balcony opening so the Princess wouldn't see me. It's true that Jin's death caused the Princess great pain. Everyone had tried his or her hardest not to mention him let alone bring up his name.

But the Princess wasn't the only one who was pained by the loss of Jin…

Jin was my best friend for as long as I could remember. We grew up together, we went to school together, battled together and we even joined the Castle Knights together. It was our dream to be part of the Castle Knights.

I still remember our first day as if it were yesterday…

* * *

><p><em>"Can you believe it, Elright? We're Castle Knights!" cried an excited Jin.<em>

_ "I know! I keep feeling like I'm dreaming, but I know I'm not! This is what we've always wanted!" replied Elright._

_ "Just think! Today we're just regular Castle Knights, but tomorrow one of us might even become Commander!"_

_ "Well, I know you're a shoe in for Commander!" cried Elright, playing smacking his friend's shoulder. "I'd follow you into battle any day, my friend!"_

_ "Now, don't count yourself out! I'm sure you'll make a fine Commander. Just think, 'Commander Elright…' It's got a nice ring to it, huh?" said Jin, putting his arm around Elright._

_ "Yeah, I like the sound of that!"_

_ The two friends toured the inside of the castle to celebrate their induction into the Castle Knights. After walking through the vast hallways of the castle, they came to the courtyard, where various veteran soldiers were training with their Bakugan._

_ "Whoa…who's that?" asked Jin._

_ Elright looked over to where Jin was pointing and saw a young girl with dark blue hair sparring with one of the main trainers. She looked like any other Neathian girl except she had green eyes and light purple skin._

_ "I'm not sure…" replied Elright._

_ They moved in for a closer look at the girl as she trained, both clearly intrigued by the mysterious girl. _

_ "That's excellent, Fabia. Let's leave it there for today and continue tomorrow," said the trainer._

_ "Ok, thank you," she replied, bowing in respect. She grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat off her brow._

_ Elright quickly elbowed Jin. "Jin, I know who that is now! That's Princess Fabia! Queen Serena's younger sister!"_

_ "Oh yeah! I'm surprised we didn't recognize her." Elright noticed Jin's speech slow down as he continued to look at the Princess._

_ "Hey, Jin, you ok?" asked Elright._

_ "Huh? Yeah! I'm fine. She's…just so beautiful…"_

_ "Don't tell me you've started crushing on the Princess! She's royalty and we're just newbie Castle Knights! She wouldn't give us the time of day!"_

_ "Yeah…yeah, you're right. What was I thinking? Come on, let's get something to eat."_

* * *

><p>Who would've thought that what I said that day was very, very wrong? I could see that Jin was determined to meet Princess Fabia and gain her attention. Who wouldn't? Princess Fabia was likely one of the most beautiful Neathians ever, perhaps more beautiful than her sister, Queen Serena. Even I had to admit that I found her quite attractive, but I never said that out loud to Jin.<p>

Jin seemed to really like Princess Fabia. And as he rose through the ranks of Castle Knights, he gained the chance to spend more time with her, something that both he and Princess Fabia enjoyed. I had to say, I was a bit jealous of Jin. He was handsome, strong, got promoted to Commander and he had the girl.

Not 'a' girl, 'the' girl.

Yes, I had feelings for Princess Fabia too. But I cared too much about my friendship with Jin to risk pursuing her at the same time. So I backed off, something I was glad I did. I could see that Jin and Princess Fabia were happy with each other, even happier when he proposed to her.

When he and Princess Fabia announced their engagement, I felt a mixture of happiness and resentment within me. I was happy because my best friend was happy and engaged to the woman he loved, but I was also resentful of him because I loved his fiancée too. But I would rather be miserable and have my friend happy than for me to be happy with his fiancée and have him heartbroken because of it. That was how much I cared about Jin. He was my best friend…almost like my brother.

But now, he wasn't here anymore. I felt horrible for saying it so casually, but it was truth. And would it wrong of me to pursue Princess Fabia now that her fiancé, my best friend, was dead?

My answer had always been 'no' because I felt like it would be betraying my best friend. But Jin was gone and nothing could change that. And wouldn't he want us to move on and be happy? Even if it was with each other?

I decided to put my doubts behind me…and hope that my best friend would forgive me. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Princess Fabia," Elright said. He heard her gasp lightly and move her arms, likely to wipe her tears away, before she turned to face him.

"Oh, Commander Elright! I didn't hear you come out here," she said, stuffing the locket back into her dress.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

"It's hard not to. To think that this war is finally over and we made so many new friends and allies because of it! I just still can't believe he's gone…" Fabia moved over to the railing and leaned on it, casting her eyes over the rebuilding city.

"I know what you mean. I think about him too. Jin and I grew up together and joined the Castle Knights together, did you know that?" he asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yes, Jin talked about you a lot. You two have been together since you were kids right?" she asked.

"Yeah, ever since we've been friends it's been the two of us," Elright smiled, reminiscing childhood memories of him and Jin. "Until he met you."

Fabia turned, surprised by his words. "What do you mean?"

"It was our first day as Castle Knights and we wandered into the training area. That was when Jin and I first saw you. I could see the look in his eyes. The love bug bit him and it bit him hard."

"Really?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I told him it was a long shot, since we were newbie Knights and you were the Princess, but that didn't stop him. He was determined to meet you…and he won you over."

"Yes…he did." Fabia smiled, thinking of her time with Jin. Fabia noticed Elright's uneasiness. "Commander Elright, is something wrong?"

"Please, just call me Elright. And it's nothing…" Elright sighed. "Well, that's not entirely true. Jin wasn't the only one who fell in love with you that day."

"What? Who?" she asked.

Elright hesitated before speaking. Should he confess? Would it be selfish and a betrayal to Jin to be with Fabia? Elright had seen war first hand and knew that people always had regrets when they died…and he didn't want to be one of them.

"Me…" he breathed out.

Fabia stepped back a little and gasped lightly but her expression softened. "You?...How come you never told me?"

"You and Jin looked so happy together and I didn't want to ruin it for my own selfish reasons."

"Then…how long?"

"Same as Jin, the moment I saw you…but I valued my friendship with Jin too much to even risk interfering with your relationship. So I just stayed quiet…" Elright cast his eyes down.

Fabia kept her eyes on the Commander, taking in everything he was now confessing.

"Princess…I can understand if you still harbor feelings for Jin and do not return mine. I just thought you should at least know how I felt." Elright moved to leave the Princess on the balcony when something grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned around and saw her hand grasping his wrist, keeping him from leaving. "Princess?"

"Elright…" She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes in a sincere manner. "You talk too much."

She pulled Elright close to her and placed her right hand on his cheek. She turned his face to hers and pressed her lips lightly against Elright's. Elright's eyes widened, surprised by the Princess' sudden actions, before he relaxed and returned the embrace.

In the aftermath of the war, both Princess Fabia and Commander Elright had lost someone very dear to the both of them. But at the same time, they found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the ending is so...brief, but that was the best way I could think to do it without making it some sappy love scene. And trust me, I hate sap. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot, I put a lot of work into it...even though I just wrote it tonight LOL XD<strong>

**Review! And check out my other Bakugan fics!**

**~ZP**


End file.
